This invention relates generally to a hinge and, more particularly, to a heavy duty hinge for use with industrial or agricultural equipment. By way of example, the hinge may be used to pivotally interconnect two decks of a flex wing mower.
Such a hinge is usually formed by welding short lengths of pipe or tubing along each deck to form spaced ears along the deck. The ears of the two decks then are interleaved and are connected by a heavy steel rod which forms a hinge pin.
As a practical matter, there is substantial radial clearance between the ears and the rod. When one deck pivots relative to the other, the radial clearance allows the ears of the tipped deck to move toward the other deck and rub against such deck rather than pivoting on the rod. This causes unacceptable drag, abrasion and wear.
To avoid the problem outlined above, it has been common practice to weld small rods to the deck in order to space the tubular ears away from the deck and thereby avoid interference during pivoting of the decks. This involves handling, assembly and welding of extra pieces and produces excessive weld heat and distortion. In many cases, the warpage is such that the assembly must be straightened after the welding has been completed.